dutch_reformedfandomcom-20200213-history
Covell Avenue Netherlands Reformed Church, Grand Rapids, Michigan
The Covell Avenue Netherlands Reformed Church.... History From Baxter: "Nederduitsche Gereformeerde Gemeente" Dutch Reformed Church. At 368-370 Turner Street. Dating from the Centennial year, a considerable number of Hollanders, dissatisfied with existing Reformed Churches, were banded together for religious worship, which for eleven years they maintained in a hall on West Bridge Street, though without pastor and without formal organization. The work was superintended by a committee, who appointed various lay readers for seven years, but from 1883 until October, 1887, M. Donker statedly read the sermon and conducted the two Sabbath services. Having persevered and held their own in this way, their first and present minister came to them October 16, 1887, from the Netherlands, when the congregation was largely increased and the purpose formed to establish a church in a home of their own. Hence in November, the old Turner Street - No. 6 - school house, built in 1865 and vacated in 1882, with ample grounds, was bought of the city for $2,600, remodeled and adapted to their use. Sitting accommodations for 600 were thus secured. This was occupied and dedicated February 5, 1888. On the 10th of December, 1887, the church was organized with forty-eight constituent members, whose number has now increased to 102, the present number of parishioners being 270. The first Consistory were: Elders, M. Donker and M. DeWinter; Deacons, J. Janse, M. Blick and J. De Meester. In the summer of 1888 the parsonage, immediately south of the church, was built, costing $1,200. The seats are free, and the voluntary gifts of the people whose Sunday gatherings average 520, have been sufficient for all purposes. The total value of their property is at least $6,000. Several catechetical classes, taught during the week and on Sunday, by the pastor, take the place of the Sunday School. The present Consistory and Board of Trustees are: Elders, M. Donker, M. DeWinter and C. Ouwersluis; Deacons. J. DeMeester, M. Blick and J. Wieland, with the pastor, the Rev. T. Meysters. The legal incorporation was effected in March, 1889, and the church is entirely independent of any denominational connection, though adopting all the standards of the Reformed churches. Holland Reformed Church. Clancy Street, Near Cedar Street. The pastor, the Rev. John Van den Broek, founded this church January 2, 1889, and incorporated it legally February 4, as an independent body, with thirty-two charter members. The articles of association were signed by: Elders, Henry J. DeGraaf, Andries Filius; Deacon, Jan DeHaan, and the following members: Cornelius Quinten, Wm. Foppe, Jan S. DeGraaf, Johannes Van't Veer, Jan Nelise, Peter Oudeman, Martin Hogendyk, Cornelius Van den Bosch, Peter Van den Bosch, Cornelius Quist, Cent Faasse, Marinus Van Poortvliet, Wm. Den Braber, James Van Stee, and J. Snoek. After the incorporation they occupied Finn's Hall until they moved to their own church edifice. The church is composed of elements disaffected toward other Holland churches, has a membership of eighty-seven and 196 parishioners. In March the congregation purchased a lot on Clancy Street, near Cedar, upon which a frame house of worship was erected, and dedicated June 23. It is 60 by 30 feet in size, having a seating capacity of 300, and, with lot, cost about $2,700, upon which there remained in January, 1890, a debt of $1,800. The seats are free, yet assigned to families, and the Church is supported by voluntary contributions. Catechisation of several classes by the pastor during the week renders the Sabbath School needless, as is the case with some other Holland congregations. The present Consistory and ex-officio Board of Trustees is constituted as follows: Elders, Henry J. DeGraaf, Andries Filius and John Smit; Deacons, Adrian Kosten, Jacobus J. Snoek and Kommer Van den Bosch. Historical Details Church Names Location #1255 Covell Ave. NW, Grand Rapids, MI 49504 Pastors